


You Can’t Control a Ripple [Traducción]

by Brandeau, SkepticalPony



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandeau/pseuds/Brandeau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkepticalPony/pseuds/SkepticalPony
Summary: Tony lidia con la muerte de Steve y con la visión de mejores realidades.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can’t Control a Ripple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630803) by [SkepticalPony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkepticalPony/pseuds/SkepticalPony). 



> Esta historia es una continuación al cómic "What If: Civil War #1", en donde un desconocido le muestra a Tony dos realidades en donde la Civil War resultó diferente. En una de ellas, Tony muere debido a inyectarse el virus de Extremis y much gente sufre debido a la oposición de Steve de no aceptar la Ley de Registro de Súperhumanos. En la otra, Tony y Steve son capaces de llegar a un acuerdo, debido a que Tony es honesto con él y le dice cuánto y porqué lo necesita. Es a esta segunda realidad que hago referencia. No es necesario leer el cómic para entenderlo, pero creo que lo disfrutarán más si lo han hecho.
> 
> Escribí este fic para el desafío de drabbles del grupo Multiverse Stony, categoría de Angst. Esta es la versión traducida por mi beta favorito, Brandeau. Espero que lo disfruten. O que sufran con él. Lo que sea que sientan con este género xD

Cielos oscuros. Lluvia torrencial. Ni un alma en las calles, salvo él. Como en una maldita canción. O como en esas películas existencialistas que tanto le gustaban a Rumiko.

-¿Valió la pena?- Steve le había preguntado. Para nada. Si tan solo Tony hubiese sabido… Dios, si hubiese sabido el precio…

Sabe que debería dejar de pensar en aquello. Necesita apagar su cerebro y enfocarse en su misión. En SHIELD, en Carol, en Pepper y en todas las personas que aún están vivas y que dependen de él. Lo sabe. Lo sabe.

Pero Steve…

Tony había estado preparado para perderlo todo. Podía vivir con ser odiado. Podía vivir sabiendo que había hecho concesiones, que había escogido el menor de dos males y cambiado todo en lo que creía por una solución pragmática. No iba a arrastrar a Steve a eso, pero podía hacerlo por los demás. Todo sonaba tan simple. Sabía que destruiría su amistad con el Capi para siempre. Sin embargo, lo de Peter había sido una sorpresa… Pero aun así, para ser honesto, no era un precio que se arrepintiera de haber pagado.

No obstante, cuando la bala impactó a Steve… No estaba listo para ello. El Capitán América, Steve Rogers. Uno de sus mejores amigos. Se habían conocido por casi toda su vida adulta y, aun así, Tony no tenía idea de qué decir para llegar al corazón de Steve, para convencerlo de que sus razones eran válidas. Que había peores opciones a esto.

El extraño le había enseñado lo que podría haber dicho. Saberlo debería hacerlo más simple, saber que había sido su culpa, que Steve no había confiado en él sólo porque Tony no había dicho las palabras correctas. Había escondido sus sentimientos, como siempre, y ahora se enfrentaba a las consecuencias.

Puedes crear una reacción en cadena…

Y lo había hecho.

¿Valió la pena?

Ni por un segundo. Pero “eso es la vida”, como había dicho el extraño.  
  
Ahora solo queda aprender a seguir adelante, aunque Tony no tenga idea de cómo hacerlo.


End file.
